Long Lost?
by fukdisnoyse
Summary: A young boy is torn from his family, but soon realizes that there may be one member left. He sets out to find this member but his relative's way of life is VERY different from his. Please R
1. Prologue

**A/N: I came up with a new story idea. Harder to Breathe will still be written, but I'm still waiting for some more reviews. **

**I'll just be putting up a taste of the story right now, but more will be up later.**

**Disclaimer: I got ownership of Twilight right after I started dating Edward Cullen. Or when Aimee finally gets her chance with Carlisle (haha). So either way, I'll never own it.**

* * *

Matthew Masen sat by his brother's hospital bed, just watching him. Edward was sure to die soon, and Matthew would be sent to live with some faraway relative. He watched his brother close his bright green eyes for what he presumed to be the last time, and all of sudden the blonde doctor rushed in.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave now." The doctor said with a slight English accent.

"But… he's my brother… and he's the last person alive… in my family." Matthew stammered.

"You are going to have to leave now. I'm sorry, but you can't be in here." The doctor said firmly.

He slowly pushed Matthew out the room and slammed the door in front of him. Matthew walked out toward the door. He saw a lady waiting there for him.

"Hello, I'm your Aunt Mabel. You are going to have to live with me for a while."

All of a sudden Matthew heard an ear shattering scream from the hospital room, somewhere in the vicinity of his brother's room. He started to run back but Mabel stopped him.

"I'm sad to say it, but that's probably the scream of death. He's dead, Matthew."

Matthew took one last look at the hospital. He had a strange feeling that he would see his brother again, but he brushed it off. Edward was gone. Forever.


	2. HELP!

**A/N: I need some help. I have nothing to write for the new chapters, so I have to submit this as its own. **

**I can't think of ideas for I Love You, Stupid or this one, so could you guys please review or send me messages for ideas?**

**It's really important, and plus reviews keep a writer going. This is one of my future career choices, and I would appreciate some feedback on my stories. If you've read any, and not reviewed, then please go do that. **

**kthx.**

**-Tigressanele**


	3. No Fair

**A/N: I got sudden inspiration! **

**Disclaimer: If I have any luck, someday both Twilight and -sigh- Edward Cullen will be mine. I'll probably end up with neither.**

**So yeah, if you're reading this story, I order you to review it. Please?**

* * *

_89 Years Later, Somewhere in Forks, Washington._

"Bella! Wait!"

"No Edward, I'm going home. There's nothing more to discuss."

"And some people say I have a temper." he murmured.

"I heard that!"

Edward ran up beside me. "I think you should stay. We can talk about this more."

"No. If you aren't going to change me, there's no point to me staying."

"Of course I'm not going to change you. Damn it Bella, you can be so unreasonable sometimes."

I stuck my tongue out and got into my truck. "'Bye Edward," I waved.

I drove off leaving Edward standing in the street cursing.

We had gotten into another fight about my mortality. I was getting antsy, and I was ready to be changed. Edward strongly refused, and I guess I got angry.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said when I got home.

"Hi Dad." I said, trying to contain my anger.

"Is everything alright? You look upset about something."

"No. I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay then. How's Alice doing?"

"She's doing okay."

"That's good."

I couldn't stand anymore of this mindless chatter, so I said "Dad, I better get started on dinner now."

"Oh, okay. There's a Seahawks game I wanted to catch anyways."

I fumed quietly in the kitchen, running the days events through my head. I did everything angrily, which was odd for me, since I was usually calmer than this.

The night dragged on slowly, and I tried to keep myself busy to avoid the anger. I climbed up the stairs, and realized that Edward would probably be waiting for me in my room. I sighed and opened my door slowly.

Sure enough, Edward was lying on my bed, waiting for me.

He looked at me curiously. "Bella? You're still mad about his afternoon." It wasn't a question.

He motioned for me to sit down on the bed next to him. He moved his face towards mine and looked up at me, his eyes smoldering unfairly.

I could feel my mind going to jelly and I forgot that I was even angry, let alone at him.

Once I got my head together, I muttered "No fair."

I could hear Edward's quiet, musical laughter sounding from the darkness.

"Don't you remember our agreement, Bella? You can wait until graduation, can't you?" he interjected suddenly.

"I can. But I don't want to."

Edward laughed again. "You sound like a child when you say that. It looks like you're going to have to though."

I pouted and immediately felt childish. "I guess I've been immature today."

Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I soon fell asleep using his chest as a pillow.

**A/N: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. But this is a relevant chapter. The next chapter will begin the introduction to the preface of the action. And I know Bella is kinda OOC, but it's only cause she's having an off day, okay?**

**Please click that little periwinkle button so I have motivation to write. **


End file.
